


counting on it

by insomniacjams



Series: strangers on a train [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hotel Sex, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Top!Zayn, Unsafe Sex, bottom!Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacjams/pseuds/insomniacjams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More Liam and Zayn hotel sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	counting on it

**Author's Note:**

> uh, I know this isn't really shower sex but I got distracted.

When Liam slowly blinks the sleep from his eyes, it takes him a minute to realize that the warm weight on his chest isn't a particularly thick blanket, but instead a living, breathing human. Zayn snuffles softly into Liam's neck, a noise from deep within his chest, and Liam feels his heart jump into his throat. 

Liam reaches up to gingerly splay his hand against the bare skin of Zayn's back; they're both still naked, their legs tangled together under the thin hotel sheet. The room smells like sex and sweat; Liam wrinkles his nose as he shifts a bit, and feels the dried cum sticking to the hairs on his chest where Zayn's cheek is pillowed. 

"You're disgusting," Liam murmurs, effectively startling Zayn awake as he drags a finger through the sweat and mess on Zayn's cheek. "C'mon, up-" He can feel Zayn pressed against him, half-hard against his thigh; he's adorable like this, sleep-mussed with his eyes heavy lidded, willing himself to sleep again.

"No, sleep, Li- Sleep," Zayn insists, tightening his arms around Liam's middle. Liam uses it as an opportunity to physically lift Zayn off him, and prop the man into a sitting position. "Leeeeeyum, what are you doing?"

"We need to take a shower," Liam says softly, leaning forward to nip lightly at Zayn's ear. His own dick jumps in interest as Zayn shivers when Liam's tongue wraps itself around the shell of his ear. "If you get out of bed, maybe I'll even give you a blow-"

"Can't," Zayn says, yawning as he slumps over sideways. "Sleeping."

"Are you sure?" Liam asks, and bodily lifts Zayn from the bed, propping him on his feet and dragging him into the bathroom. "Because I think we should get cleaned up a little." Zayn blinks up at him, eyes wide from the sudden cold of the bathroom tile. 

"But-"

"C'mon, shower time," Liam insists, leaning past Zayn who's now standing on his own to switch the water on to a desirable temperature. "I want you clean."

"Why?" Zayn asks, reaching up to rub the sleep from his eyes, stifling a yawn as he goes. He stretches slowly and unabashed, displaying the entire length of his body for Liam, lean muscles lengthening as he moves, arms lifting high above his head.

"Well," Liam says, crowding his body up against Zayn's, grinning when Zayn doesn't falter before pushing his chest up to meet Liam's, "I'd love to find out how you taste," Liam whispers, his lips grazing Zayn's neck as he ducks down to place a gentle kiss on the dark skin.

"You know how I taste," Zayn insists, his groggy mind slowly awakening, but Liam shakes his head into Zayn's neck, reaching down to grab two large handfuls of Zayn's backside. 

"Not down here." And then he's backing away, stepping into the shower, smirking at Zayn from under the spray. He knows he's won.

Zayn takes his time getting into the shower, gingerly stepping over the edge of the tub and testing the temperature of the spray with his hand before he ducks under quickly, pressing his tired body against Liam's, collapsing his weight into the larger man.

They don't exchange words for a long time; Liam uses the hotel shampoo on his own hair and then on Zayn's – and he imagines normally Zayn would sputter in protest that he doesn't have his own preferred hair products here, but Zayn makes a series of soft, pleased noises when Liam's fingers massage into his scalp.

There are a thousand shy smiles with fleeting touches and barely-there kisses, and then with surprising gentleness, Zayn wakes properly, somewhere between Liam rubbing soap into his skin and butterfly kisses at the base of his ear.

"Your fond is showing," Zayn grumbles. He leans up to meet Liam's lips with his own before pulling back and forcing him against the wall of the shower. "I should, like, fucking ruin you for looking at me like that."

"But you won't," Liam counters, and then before Zayn can even blink, Liam's slithering down his body and kneeling between his legs, taking Zayn's dick into his hands, gently working him back to arousal with his fingers, his lips, and then his touch, working into Zayn's hole with nothing but spit to help the process along.

It goes like this for a while: it goes like Liam's fingers, sliding wetly in and out of Zayn's hole, stretching him open like Zayn's never been stretched before – it goes like Liam's mouth slurping at Zayn's cock, swallowing him down until he bumps at the back of Liam's throat. It goes like this.

And then Liam makes a frustrated noise, and drops his fingers, leaving Zayn whining at the emptiness. "We gotta do this right, c'mon," he says, reaching backwards blindly to knock the shower off and scramble from the tub, reaching for the fluffy white towels. 

He dries them both off hastily, and then wraps Zayn in the towel, which is forgotten on the floor once they stumble to the bed. The sheets are still gross and sweaty, and Liam knows he's going to ruin their shower, but he's beyond caring.

Zayn moves easily, allowing Liam better access, letting his legs fall open and moving like putty – Liam bends him smoothly, moving to settle his face between the V of Zayn's legs. "You look so good like this, spread out for me-"

"Your mouth could be doing better things than talking," Zayn snaps, and Liam nods once, before diving into Zayn's soft hair, nuzzling at his crotch a bit before kissing his way back to Zayn's hole. 

He grips Zayn's thighs tightly, holding him open as his tongue dips past the ring of muscle and into the warm, wet, heat. Zayn's fairly quiet, only making low approving noises; Liam feels the muscles in his legs tighten, and he hums happily to himself, licking deeper into Zayn, fucking into him with his tongue.

"Holy fuck, Liam, jesus, can you, like-" Zayn reaches down and grapples uselessly at Liam's short hair, making a frustrated noise when the hairs keep slipping from between his fingers. He finally settles by placing an entire palm on Liam's head. 

"Can I what?" Liam asks, pulling his tongue out from Zayn in order to speak, immediately placing a gentle kiss on Zayn's balls the second after. 

"Don't stop, please," Zayn groans weakly, and Liam dives back in, trying to hold back his grin so that he can fit his mouth more appropriately between Zayn's legs. 

When Liam comes up for air again, Zayn makes a positively wounded sound before hauling him back up. "Stop that," Zayn groans.

"What happened to 'Don't stop'?" Liam asks, grinning as he sucks a mark into Zayn's collarbone. Zayn tightens his arms around Liam's body, tilting his head up and groaning. 

"As much as I want to come with your tongue up my ass I'd rather fuck you into tomorrow," Zayn growls, and Liam doesn't realize how hard he is, not until Zayn's arms, the ones encircling Liam's middle, become unbelievably tight and in one swift movement, Liam's on his stomach, confused.

"How did, what- Zayn," he groans, shifting slightly to readjust to the sudden weight of the other man above him. Zayn reaches blindly to the side, and Liam isn't even surprised that in the blink of an eye, he's got two fingers up his arse and the fingers don't belong to him.

"You," Liam grunts, as Zayn thrusts into him and jabs a third finger in place, "are ridiculous. You know we can fuck without you asserting your dominance every-"

"No," Zayn growls and his eyes go dark. Liam feels the heat coiling in the pit of his stomach slam into him like a cool wave on a hot day. "We," he says pointedly, twisting his fingers and pressing into Liam's prostate, "Can't."

"We can't what now?" Liam asks, dazed.

"We can't have you forgetting," Zayn says, slowly removing his fingers and hooking one of Liam's legs over his shoulder, "who's really in charge here."

"Only if you're awake," Liam retorts, and then Zayn is pressing inside of him, the stretch burning until Liam's gasping and clutching Zayn's body to anchor himself. 

"That's a lie," Zayn hisses, punctuating his point with a few hard thrusts of his hips. "I'm always in charge."

"That's what you like to think," Liam gasps, and if he wasn't falling apart like wet sand in Zayn's hands, he'd be smirking. He knows he's done the minute Zayn wraps a slick palm around his dick; a few quick sloppy jerks has his vision whiting out as he comes all over his stomach.

"Come inside me," Liam demands once he regains cognisance, and Zayn is quick to comply, pressing deeply inside Liam and moving his mouth down to Liam's neck to leave clumsy, uncoordinated love bites. 

"Fuck, Li, you feel so good," Zayn groans, and that's it for him too – he's coming, Liam can feel it inside him, warm and wet and slick as Zayn gasps, nearly collapsing on top of Liam, who manages to maneuver both of them on their sides, and guide Zayn out of him at the same time.

"Zayn?" Liam asks after nearly fifteen minutes of silence, their breathing filling the space between them. At first, Liam thinks Zayn had fallen asleep, but when the other man turns to look at him, he startles, because he imagines Zayn's usually asleep between one heartbeat and the next after sex. 

Instead, Zayn's looking at him, bottom lip jutting out to accentuate his woebegone expression. "We didn't use a condom," he says, and those weren't the words that Liam had been expecting, but his mouth runs faster than his brain.

"I'm clean," he blurts. "I mean, I don't, really, like, sleep around and uh, we, uhm, I haven't with anyone else since, you know-"

"Okay, Liam," Zayn says, and then he pulls back lightly. "And if I'm not?"

"That's fine, I mean, we're not committed," Liam babbles, but Zayn shakes his head.

"I haven't either, with anyone else since the train," Zayn corrects himself, but then he adds, "What if I'm not clean? I haven't been tested in a while and-"

"And I guess that means we can deal with that tomorrow then," Liam shrugs. "Both of us."

"Okay," Zayn shudders. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I just got caught up-"

"Hey, it's okay," Liam whispers, reaching out to hold Zayn against himself. "I did too." Liam leans in for a kiss, and when Zayn opens his mouth, Liam deepens it, tangling their tongues together until their breath was one in the same.

They lie like that for a while, the kiss slowing until they're just touching lips, and breathing each other's air. "Is it okay that there hasn't been anyone else?" Liam asks suddenly, and Zayn groans, hiding his face in Liam's chest.

"You make me feel things I shouldn't be able to feel," he says, and Liam mentally cheers, because to him, that sounds a lot like a roundabout way of saying "Yes."

"For you too, right?" Liam wants to confirm, and Zayn nods into his chest. 

"Don't think it'd ever be the same," his voice is soft and muffled, and Liam feels it against his chest more than he hears it, but when the words finally click in his brain, he makes an involuntary noise of happiness.

"So," Zayn says after he unsticks his face from Liam's chest, stroking Liam's arm unconsciously and instead pushing his nose into Liam's neck as if he enjoys the scent of cheap hotel soap and sweat, "You're planning on sticking around London?"

"I guess so," Liam hums, tugging Zayn even closer, if possible. "I could use that job, you know, if it's still on the table."

"It's mostly paperwork. It's not nearly as exciting as a spontaneous trip to Bratislava," Zayn tells him, and Liam chuckles.

"I'm counting on it."

"Good. Now, we, uh, we need another shower," Zayn complains, rolling on top of Liam again, which last time Liam checked, wasn't exactly the best way to get to the shower. He doesn't argue though, instead, wrapping his arms around the other man and closing his eyes.

They could shower later.

**Author's Note:**

> updates have been slower now because school started up again.   
> it eats lives, I swear. I've got 1/10 of the writing time I did before.  
> and yet here I am.
> 
> there will be more to come in this universe, I'm sure.


End file.
